À la piscine
by Chl007
Summary: [AVENTURES] Dans sa cabine, Théo n'enfila pas la veste jaune et grise qu'il comptait mettre par-dessus son T-shirt blanc, puisqu'il l'avait confiée à Bob. Ses pieds restèrent nus dans ses chaussures, et quant à son slip de nouveau manquant… Bah, c'était pour une bonne cause, tenta-t-il de se convaincre en boutonnant son jean. (OS / UA / Théalthazar)


_Bonjour, bonsoir !_

 _Me revoilà avec… du Théalthazar, pour changer ! (un jour je m'essayerai au Maninddha, promis. Et j'ai même une idée de Shinthazar qui traîne dans mes docs… Faut juste que je me motive pour l'écrire ^_^)_

 _Petite idée trouvée comme ça en passant, quand j'étais à la piscine l'autre jour… (avouez que notre Théo national en maillot de bain, c'est une vision plutôt sympathique, non ? :p)_

 _Bref, je ne vous enquiquine pas plus longtemps avec mes commentaires à deux balles et je vous laisse lire ! ^^ Merci de votre passage !_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _L'univers et les personnages d'AVENTURES ne sont pas à moi : ils appartiennent à Mayhar, Krayn, Fred, Bob, Seb, et tout ce joyeux petit monde qu'on adore._ _Ah, et au cas où vous auriez un doute : je n'écris pas ces histoires dans le but de gagner des sous, mais juste pour partager avec vous mes délires et cette passion d'Aventures. ^.^_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **À la piscine**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **« Et n'oublie pas ton bonnet de bain ! Je ne vais pas te l'amener à chaque fois ! »**

 **« Oui, Vic'. »** soupira Théo en levant les yeux au ciel. **« Je l'ai pris, c'est bon. »**

 **« Et ton slip ? T'étais ridicule la fois où tu l'as oublié aussi. »**

Debout dans l'entrée, appuyé contre un mur et jouant nonchalamment avec la fermeture Éclair du sac à dos qui pendait de son épaule musclée, le jeune homme commençait à s'impatienter. Il étouffa un grognement, glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs et repoussa quelques mèches de son front.

 **« Ça va, Victoria, je suis plus un gamin. »**

 **« Je suis occupée cet aprèm. »** lui rappela sa sœur aînée depuis l'autre bout du couloir. **« Si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu te débrouilleras tout seul. »**

 **« Ouais, t'inquiète. »** acquiesça Théo. **« Dépêche, tu vas rater ton bus. »**

 **« J'arrive. »**

Les deux Silverberg échangèrent encore quelques mots dans les escaliers puis se quittèrent au bas de l'immeuble. Théo observa un instant sa sœur se mettre à courir en direction de l'arrêt de bus d'un bon rythme, ses baskets foulant le bitume et son sac en bandoulière battant contre ses flancs. Puis il se tourna dans une autre direction et se mit à marcher le long du trottoir. Il remit son sac en place d'un mouvement d'épaule avant de fourrer ses poings serrés au fond de ses poches. L'hiver était là, et avec lui, les températures avoisinant le négatif. Même avec les nombreuses couches d'habits qu'il portait sur lui, Théo n'avait pas chaud. Le nez dépassant à peine du col de son manteau, il inspira profondément l'air glacial du mois de janvier puis expira. Son haleine forma une vapeur blanche devant son visage. Il accéléra le pas, motivé à l'idée d'aller se plonger dans l'eau.

Il arriva à la piscine, passa l'entrée et se déshabilla rapidement en fourrant à la va-vite ses affaires dans un casier. Avant de grimacer, de jeter un regard circulaire aux alentours et de finalement s'en aller en direction des douches en se promettant de ne pas avouer à Victoria qu'il avait oublié de prendre avec lui une pièce pour verrouiller son casier, sans quoi elle n'aurait pas fini de se moquer…

Les jets d'eau chaude détendirent ses muscles crispés et il se prélassa dessous un bon moment en soupirant d'aise avant de finalement se décider à bouger en direction des bassins. Agacé de sentir ses cheveux goutter dans ses yeux, Théo secoua la tête… comprit soudain pourquoi le maître-nageur le dévisageait d'un air réprobateur et s'en retourna illico dans les vestiaires pour fouiller son sac à la recherche de ce fichu bonnet de bain. Il grommela dans sa barbe inexistante tandis qu'il trempait ses affaires. Il détestait nager avec ce truc en plastique débile sur la tête, mais malheureusement c'était obligatoire, il n'avait pas le choix. N'empêche, c'était d'un ridicule !

Méconnaissable, le jeune homme musclé tira sur les bords de son bonnet noir, cala ses lunettes aux reflets orangés sur ses yeux et s'approcha enfin du bord du grand bassin. Une petite grimace crispa le coin de sa bouche quand son regard glissa sur les flots agités, déjà densément peuplés. Quel idiot d'avoir été assez gentil pour attendre Victoria, il aurait mieux fait de partir directement et d'arriver à la piscine pour l'ouverture !

À travers les verres teintés de ses lunettes de natation, Théo avisa le troisième couloir et s'en approcha. Cinq personnes uniquement, ça devrait le faire. Un homme avait des palmes et un tuba, ce qui prouvait déjà que c'était un nageur confirmé. Trois d'entre eux progressaient rapidement. Théo devrait pouvoir s'insérer parmi eux sans les déranger, tout bon nageur qu'il était également. Quant au dernier…

L'étudiant tendit le cou pour observer l'homme qui se débattait dans l'élément liquide à l'autre bout du bassin. Tiens, tiens… Ce corps long et souple, à la peau pâle qui manquait de soleil, lui disait quelque chose. Il le reconnaissait, malgré le bonnet d'un rouge éclatant qui lui recouvrait la tête. Théo plongea dans l'eau froide en espérant qu'elle apaiserait la chaleur qu'il ressentait soudain dans son bas-ventre. Peine perdue. Tentant de se vider l'esprit, il se mit à nager, son regard obstinément fixé vers le fond bleuté de la piscine.

Balthazar Lennon, plus couramment appelé Bob. Un jeune homme de son âge, intelligent et beau parleur, survolté et plein d'assurance, qui suivait ses cours dans la même fac que lui. Il l'avait déjà entraperçu à la cafétéria ou croisé à la sortie d'un amphithéâtre. Et apparemment, ils avaient un ami en commun : Shinddha Kory, le gars timide qui ne parlait pas à grand-monde, toujours avec sa capuche sur la tête, membre du club de tir à l'arc. En apprenant que Shin connaissait Bob, Théo avait haussé un sourcil et songé qu'il ne devait pas être bien difficile pour l'apprenti archer de se tenir dissimulé dans l'ombre de l'étudiant flamboyant.

La vérité, c'était que même si Bob et Théo n'avaient échangé que quelques paroles banales, lors de la soirée d'intégration en septembre, le jeune homme était immédiatement tombé sous le charme de son camarade aux longs cheveux ondulés et ne cessait de fantasmer sur lui depuis lors. Mais si Théo avait clairement pris conscience de son homosexualité depuis déjà quelques années, il ignorait tout des penchants de Bob. Et à le voir draguer ouvertement la moindre fille de sa promo, notamment ce soir-là quand il était sous l'emprise de l'alcool, il ne lui en avait pas fallu davantage pour en déduire avec regret qu'il était certainement plus enclin aux relations mixtes. Il n'avait donc jamais cherché de piste d'approche et se contentait de penser à lui le soir, seul dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, les yeux fermés et haletant, en l'imaginant partager avec lui des positions des plus osées.

Le mouvement constant et régulier de ses bras revenant battre la surface de l'eau défoulait Théo. Il souffla profondément par le nez, et les bulles qui lui chatouillèrent le visage et lui bourdonnèrent dans les oreilles l'isolèrent du monde… Lui permettant de trop bien penser à l'homme qui occupait son esprit depuis qu'il était entré dans l'eau. Il le surveilla du coin de l'œil et constata que Bob ne nageait pas très bien. Ses mouvements étaient totalement désorganisés, et il semblait surtout se battre contre l'élément liquide pour tenter de maintenir sa tête hors de l'eau.

Le visage immergé, Théo soupira et de grosses bulles lui chatouillèrent le nez. Il se rapprochait sans cesse de l'autre étudiant. Il allait bien finir par devoir le doubler, à un moment ou à un autre. En son for intérieur, il tremblait à l'idée que Balthazar le reconnaisse. C'était idiot : après tout, ils étaient deux camarades comme les autres. De toute manière, ils se connaissaient à peine et n'appartenaient pas à la même classe, alors pourquoi est-ce que Bob s'intéresserait à lui ?

Théo déboîta sur la gauche et accéléra. Dans un moment d'inadvertance, son bras frôla celui du jeune homme brun. Il articula par réflexe des excuses qui se noyèrent dans les bulles de son souffle, battit fermement des jambes et revint se positionner sur la droite du couloir après avoir doublé Bob. Il ne savait pas si l'autre l'avait reconnu et ne voulait pas le savoir. Des réminiscences de certains de ses fantasmes assaillirent son esprit et il ferma les paupières un bref instant avec agacement pour tenter de les chasser. Mauvaise idée : il ne visualisa que mieux le corps délicieusement nu de Bob, cambré en arrière, criant son nom…

Théo augmenta la cadence de ses mouvements, accéléra sa respiration, et n'entendit plus qu'un concert de bulles qui repoussèrent les gémissements de Balthazar hors de son esprit pour un temps. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Bob ne l'aimait pas. Bob était clairement attiré par les jolies filles. Pas par les mecs musclés et aux manières un peu abruptes, comme lui. Le jeune homme serra les dents en sentant ses muscles commencer à le tirailler. Mais il ne ralentit pas. Il voulait à tout prix s'éloigner de Balthazar, mettre entre l'étudiant et lui le plus de distance possible, comme s'il était pourchassé…

Oui, Théo fuyait.

Il fuyait devant Bob, il fuyait devant les sentiments qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver et qui, il le savait, ne seraient jamais réciproques.

Le nageur se mit à prendre garde à l'ampleur de ses mouvements dès qu'il croisait Bob dans l'eau. Après avoir été le plus vite possible, il s'appliquait à présent à conserver une distance de sécurité entre le brun et lui. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de progresser vite malgré tout. Au bout de vingt minutes seulement de ce petit jeu de course-poursuite, Théo fut de nouveau dans le sillage de Bob. Les muscles bandés, fermement agrippé au rebord de la piscine, le jeune homme reprit son souffle. En se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il fixa un instant le bonnet rouge vif qui s'éloignait. Il imagina Balthazar sortir de l'eau, son torse nu dégoulinant, et retirer son bonnet de bain en libérant sa cascade de cheveux bruns humides le long de ses épaules…

Perdu dans ses pensées, Théo remarqua à peine l'homme aux palmes qui le doublait en lui adressant un regard agacé à travers les verres teintés de ses lunettes. Se sentant incapable de passer tout près de Bob pour le dépasser une deuxième fois, il préféra quitter le bassin. Un rapide tour dans le bain à bulles ne lui apporta pas l'apaisement qu'il espérait : son esprit était empli d'images de Bob et il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose… Serrant les dents, il finit par quitter les lieux et regagna les vestiaires. Alors qu'il récupérait ses affaires, il aperçut du coin de l'œil la haute silhouette de son camarade au bout de la rangée de casiers. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour : il empoigna son sac et ses chaussures et s'enferma aussitôt dans la cabine la plus proche, claquant presque la porte derrière lui.

Une fois le verrou mis en place, il s'autorisa à reprendre sa respiration. Haletant, il plaqua son dos moite contre la paroi de la cabine et se laissa lentement glisser contre elle jusqu'à s'asseoir par terre. Il n'avait que faire du carrelage gris qui lui parut glacial sous ses fesses. Il retira son bonnet d'un geste rageur et prit sa tête entre ses mains, les yeux fermés, entortillant nerveusement ses mèches noires autour de ses doigts dans un réflexe inconscient. Bob, Bob, Bob. L'avoir eu aussi près de lui… Il l'avait frôlé ! Théo se demanda s'il n'allait pas devenir fou. Il savait très bien que l'autre n'était en aucun cas attiré par les hommes. Alors pourquoi continuait-il à s'accrocher à lui ? Pourquoi… est-ce qu'il s'obstinait comme ça ?! Il avait envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur. Il aimait Bob, Bob ne l'aimait pas, point final et on passait à autre chose…

Sauf que oui, mais non. Théo savait qu'il n'y parviendrait pas. Balthazar était dans sa tête, Balthazar était dans son esprit, il possédait le moindre pore de sa peau, la moindre parcelle de son corps. Balthazar l'avait complètement ensorcelé, il ne pensait plus qu'à lui, nuit et jour. Il ne désirait plus que lui.

Il pouvait toujours essayer… mais pourquoi tenter le diable alors qu'il connaissait d'avance la réponse qui lui serait imposée ?

Après être resté prostré un long moment, assis par terre et roulé en boule dans un coin de la cabine, la tête contre ses genoux et ses bras puissants entourant ses jambes, Théo finit par se calmer. Son esprit s'apaisa un peu et il se releva enfin pour se sécher. Il enfila un T-shirt blanc qui colla à son torse encore humide, révélant sa musculature, et attrapa son slip.

… Qu'il n'eut pas le temps de mettre.

Une alarme stridente lui vrilla les tympans et plutôt que de s'habiller, le jeune homme préféra lâcher son sous-vêtement et coincer sa serviette entre ses cuisses serrées pour se boucher les oreilles. Au bout de quelques instants, il reconnut les tonalités d'une alerte incendie. Véritable incident ou simple exercice dont la direction des lieux n'avait pas jugé bon de les avertir ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'y avait pas le choix, il fallait sortir, et vite… Théo enroula d'une main sa serviette trempée autour de ses hanches, eut le réflexe de saisir de l'autre ses chaussettes, ses chaussures et son manteau qui, empilés sur le banc, attendaient sagement son départ, déverrouilla la porte et parcourut le couloir en catastrophe jusqu'à la sortie de secours, suivant les autres nageurs pas forcément davantage vêtus que lui. Une fois dehors, il put reprendre son souffle. Il s'éloigna de l'attroupement de quelques pas. Gardant un œil sur les allers et retours du personnel de la piscine, il enfila son manteau, plus satisfait que jamais de l'avoir avec lui. À l'extérieur, les températures étaient glaciales. Piétinant sur place, il s'apprêtait à tenter de mettre ses chaussettes lorsqu'une silhouette attira son attention un peu plus loin.

Bob. Théo déglutit.

Le visage aux traits fins et anguleux du jeune homme était entouré de longues mèches brunes qui ondulaient le long de ses joues. Il était drapé dans une grande serviette blanche, qu'il resserrait autour de ses épaules en tremblant. Théo baissa les yeux et avisa ses mollets pâles et ses pieds nus. Regrettant d'ores et déjà ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il s'approcha de lui de quelques pas.

 **« Putain d'alerte incendie… »** lâcha-t-il.

Il eut envie de se donner des claques. Il n'y avait bien que lui pour entamer une conversation de cette manière-là ! Quel crétin. Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que Bob hausse les sourcils, se choque de sa vulgarité ou l'ignore même, purement et simplement, il fut surpris d'entendre son camarade approuver d'un marmonnement agressif :

 **« Quelle b-bande d'enculés. »**

 **« Ça va ? »**

Théo se traita mentalement d'idiot une nouvelle fois. Il n'avait donc rien d'autre à lui dire que des phrases banales et inintéressantes ? Bob haussa les épaules, tenta de frictionner ses bras sans lâcher sa serviette.

 **« J'me les gèle m-mais à part ça t-tout va bien… Et t-toi ? Attends… Théo de S-Silverberg, j'crois, non ? C'est ç-ça ? »**

Il hocha sa tête aux cheveux noirs, agréablement surpris de constater que l'autre s'était souvenu de la particularité de son nom.

 **« Ou juste Silverberg, comme tu veux. Tout le monde oublie toujours le « de », de toute manière… »**

 **« Dommage… ça rend t-ton nom p-plus classe. »**

Théo observa encore une fois Bob de haut en bas, rapidement. Il en profita pour le reluquer un peu au passage, mais malheureusement, sa serviette lui cachait bien des choses… L'autre étudiant tremblait violemment de tout son corps, et il comprit pourquoi.

 **« T'as pas eu le temps de t'habiller ? »**

 **« J-Je t'ai dit q-que je me les g-gelais, crétin. »**

Il ne connaissait pas suffisamment Balthazar pour deviner si sa remarque l'avait réellement vexé ou non. Comme espérant que cela le pardonne, Théo lui tendit ses chaussettes. Il se sentit ridicule.

 **« Prends ça. »**

 **« J-je vais p-pas… »**

 **« Allez, prends. »** insista Théo en plaquant quasiment les chaussettes sur son torse.

Il se figea quand il réalisa son geste et recula précipitamment sa main dès que Bob eut finalement accepté. Baissant les yeux en se sentant rougir – mais il pourrait accuser le froid – il glissa tant bien que mal ses pieds gelés dans ses chaussures pendant que Bob enfilait ses chaussettes. Le brun était toujours aussi nu et grelottant sous sa fine serviette blanche, et le personnel de la piscine ne semblait pas encore décidé à vouloir les faire rentrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment. En voyant le camarade sur lequel il fantasmait depuis des mois souffler péniblement dans ses mains bleuies, l'esprit de Théo s'échauffa. Mais plutôt que de suivre son impulsion qui lui dictait d'enlacer Balthazar sans un mot pour le coller contre son torse et lui partager sa chaleur, le jeune homme se contenta de retirer son manteau et de le poser sur ses épaules. Bob protesta, mais un peu moins vigoureusement que la première fois, engourdi par le froid.

Théo frissonna, moins à cause de la morsure violente du vent glacial sur sa peau que du souffle de remerciement de Balthazar qui venait de lui caresser la joue. Ce dernier saisit les pans de son manteau entre ses longs doigts fins et le serra contre lui. Sa propre serviette toujours coincée autour de ses hanches, Théo frotta vigoureusement ses bras nus en espérant tout de même qu'ils rentreraient bientôt à l'intérieur. Occupé à guetter les mouvements du personnel de la piscine, il ne vit pas le regard de Bob s'attarder sur ses épaules puissantes, ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux bien dessinés sous le tissu blanc.

Ils patientèrent ainsi pendant une dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce que l'accès aux vestiaires leur soit enfin de nouveau autorisé. Un groupe de nageurs mécontents et aussi frigorifiés que Bob s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur avant tous les autres, protestant de vive voix et jurant qu'ils ne remettraient plus jamais les pieds dans cet endroit. Ils prirent leurs affaires en grommelant tout leur soûl et claquèrent les portes des cabines derrière eux en continuant de vociférer. Le volume sonore baissa dans les vestiaires lorsqu'ils commencèrent à s'en aller un par un, toujours aussi énervés.

La cabine et les affaires de Théo s'étaient tirées indemnes de la colère des nageurs agités, mais ce n'était pas le cas pour Bob. L'un des membres du groupe avait dû vouloir utiliser sa cabine et s'était agacé de constater qu'elle était déjà occupée. Ses affaires avaient été renversées à terre, et comme le jeune homme le réalisa rapidement, certaines d'entre elles manquaient même à l'appel. Son haut, son sous-vêtement et ses chaussettes avaient disparus. Quant à ses chaussures, il lui fallut parcourir le vestiaire dans son intégralité pour les retrouver toutes les deux, jetées au hasard dans des casiers vides. Théo l'aida dans ses recherches, compatissant.

 **« Une belle brochette d'enfoirés, ceux-là aussi. »** grogna Bob lorsqu'ils eurent enfin remis la main sur sa deuxième chaussure.

Alors que le brun continuait de pester, Théo fit un rapide aller-retour dans sa cabine et en revint avec quelques affaires qu'il fourra dans les bras de son camarade sans lui demander son avis.

 **« Tiens, prends ça. »**

 **« Mais… »**

 **« Tu me les rendras plus tard. »** le coupa Théo. **« On se croise parfois à la cafèt le mardi ou le vendredi. Et sinon, j'ai cours dans l'amphi 3, généralement. »**

 **« Ok. »** soupira Bob en hochant la tête, contraint et forcé. **« Merci beaucoup, c'est sympa… »**

 **« Y'a pas de quoi. »** lui assura-t-il avec un geste de la main désintéressé.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent encore pendant quelques secondes, gênés. Théo se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

 **« Bon, ben… »**

Et sans rien dire d'autre, il tourna les talons et repartit s'enfermer dans sa cabine. Une main tenant à la fois ses chaussures et sa serviette autour de ses reins, l'autre ayant réceptionné les habits de Théo, Bob fixa la porte derrière laquelle avait disparu ce dernier, baissa pensivement les yeux vers ses vêtements qu'il tenait toujours, puis l'imita.

Dans sa cabine, Théo n'enfila pas la veste jaune et grise qu'il comptait mettre par-dessus son T-shirt blanc, puisqu'il l'avait confiée à Bob. Ses pieds restèrent nus dans ses chaussures, et quant à son slip de nouveau manquant… Bah, c'était pour une bonne cause, tenta-t-il de se convaincre en boutonnant son jean. Et puis, Victoria n'avait pas besoin d'être mise au courant, hein…

Il enfila son manteau, coinça son sac sur son épaule et quitta la piscine en essayant de ne plus trop penser à Bob. Même si c'était bien évidemment peine perdue.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Dans la semaine qui suivit, Bob réussit à l'intercepter un midi à la cafétéria de la fac pour lui rendre ses affaires, lavées et soigneusement pliées. Théo les récupéra, ils échangèrent quelques paroles, et de fil en aiguille se retrouvèrent à déjeuner ensemble. Quand Théo rentra chez lui le soir, il rangea ses affaires dans son placard. Dépliant un peu son gilet, il trouva les chaussettes que Bob y avait glissé… mais aucune trace de son slip. Au lieu de cela, il y avait seulement un papier avec un numéro de téléphone dessus. L'étudiant rougit. Il y avait songé un moment, mais s'était retrouvé tellement surpris et heureux de manger en compagnie du brun que l'idée de lui demander son numéro lui était totalement sortie de la tête.

Après avoir hésité un moment, le cœur battant, il envoya enfin un message à Bob et une conversation par SMS s'engagea. Théo ne savait pas si le jeune homme avait fait exprès de ne pas lui rendre son slip. Il avait un peu honte de lui poser la question, donc ne le fit pas, et au fil du temps, finit par oublier que Bob possédait toujours son sous-vêtement…

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Quelques mois plus tard…_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **« Désolé, je sais que c'est pas super grand… Enfin… »**

 **« T'inquiète. »** sourit Théo en faisant glisser ses mains dans son dos.

Bob le laissa retirer son T-shirt sans protester et fit de même. Dans la pénombre du petit studio, les deux amoureux enlacés s'embrassèrent longuement. Théo caressa les flancs de son ami et ses doigts vinrent s'accrocher à la ceinture de son pantalon, qu'il entreprit de défaire. Il chatouillait distraitement son bas-ventre et sentait Balthazar gémir contre ses lèvres. Il le délaissa finalement pour s'agenouiller devant lui. Tirant son pantalon jusqu'à ses chevilles, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés se retrouva face à un sous-vêtement sombre qu'il ne reconnut que trop bien.

 **« Non mais rassure-moi, tu l'as lavé, quand même, depuis le temps ? »** s'amusa-t-il.

Bob leva les yeux au ciel.

 **« À ton avis... »**

Il aurait voulu prendre un ton plus offusqué, mais la main de Théo épousant ses fesses lui fit avaler sa salive de travers. Le jeune homme posa son autre main sur le slip qui était censé lui appartenir, saisissant le tissu noir entre ses doigts. Il se redressa sur ses genoux et, lentement, vint coller son visage contre le haut de la cuisse de Bob et inspira profondément, avant de faire doucement glisser le sous-vêtement le long de ses jambes.

 **« Ça va, ça sent bon… »**

 **« Tu dis ça à cause de la lessive ou de mon odeur ? »** demanda l'autre étudiant avec un sourire en coin provocateur.

 **« Devine… »**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Oui, j'aime bien m'amuser avec leurs slips, je commence à le réaliser un peu tardivement XD_

 _(pour ceux qui n'ont pas la référence, ça se passe dans "Nuit d'été" :p (rating M, attention))_

 _J'espère en tout cas que ce petit OS vous a plu, désolée pour les publis qui se font plus rares, mais j'ai mes cours à bosser à côté ! ;-)_

 _Je n'en oublie pas Aventures pour autant, rassurez-vous, j'ai toujours deux-trois idées de fics qui traînent de-ci, de-là, faut juste que je trouve un peu de temps pour les écrire… ^^_

 _Merci beaucoup de votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, servez-vous dans la boîte à cookies en passant, remplissez votre gourde de thé glacé, bisous et à bientôt sur d'autres fics, qui sait !? ;-)_


End file.
